Tony's Secret
by calalily
Summary: Story 1 in the Secrets Series.  Tony's Secret is revealed.  Written at the Beginning of Season 4 before we found out any information on his girlfriend. Spoilers for a line from Singled Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why won't you tell us about your secret girlfriend, Tony?" McGee asked.

"He told me it was complicated, Tim." Ziva explained.

Tony sighed and stood up from his chair. "See you two tomorrow."

He was tired of them asking about his personal life. Sure he used to broadcast everything far and wide, but things had changed. Gibbs had left and he had stepped up as team leader. He learned to leave his personal life somewhat at the door when he walked in. No more bragging about his dates and love life. Of course, there was also the fact that Tim and Ziva loved to tease him about being "Gibbs-like" and if they met the woman he was seeing, they would run it into the ground.

_Flashback _

He had just come back from vacation. He had no food at his place and he needed to stock up on some frozen pizzas. As he rounded the corner his cart crashed into hers. He looked up to apologize and was caught by her lovely gray eyes. She smiled at him, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sure, are you?" smooth DiNozzo, real smooth.

"I'm fine, thank you." She backed up to go around him and he couldn't just let her pass.

"My name's Tony."

"Summer." was her reply.

All his glib lines flew out his head as he watched her knowing she was expecting one.

"What can I do to convince you I'm not a crazy stalker and you would have a great time going out with me?"   


_Summer smiled again. Her response surprised him._

"Your name and address. I can have a friend of mine check you out and if you come back clean, I'll call you."

Tony had agreed, thinking she wouldn't call but she did call just a few days later. He had been invited to her house for dinner. When he arrived, he was greeted by another surprise. A cop was coming out the front door as he got to it. Summer was standing in the doorway with a little boy that had her red hair.

"Bye Joe." She said and then she turned to him. "My friend that checked you out." And she nodded towards the cop. "This is Danny, my son."

Surprisingly, Tony didn't head for the hills when she made that announcement. He looked at the little guy who had to be around five and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Danny, my name's Tony."  


_Danny shook his hand and then held it as he led Tony into the house. Summer had cooked lasagna and made a salad. Tony just felt right with the two of them and asked them to go to the movies with him on the weekend. Summer glanced at Danny and he nodded his head._

"We'd love to." She told Tony.

End Flashback 

That dinner had been over a month ago and he was still getting to know Summer and Danny. He was whistling as he rang the doorbell. When Summer answered, he brought the flowers around for her and she smiled up at him. Taking the flowers and his hand, she led him into the house to have dinner with her and Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Summer was in the kitchen getting the lasagna ready for tonight's date with Tony. Danny wasn't due back from kindergarten for another half hour. As she layered all the ingredients in the pan and put it in the oven to cook, she thought back to how they first met.

_Flashback_

She looked at her watch and realized she was running behind to pick up Danny from his grandparents. Pushing her cart around the corner, she collided with a man that was too handsome for words. He looked up at her and she asked if he was ok. He assured her he was and asked if she was ok also.

She started to walk around him when he introduced himself. Summer could tell by his look he thought he was a charmer. She gave him her first name and then he shocked her. He asked what he could do to prove he wasn't crazy. When she asked for his name and number, he handed her a business card that read "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS".

Going home that night, she called Joe after getting Danny settled. Joe had been Dan's best friend and kept an eye on them since Dan had been killed on the job. She asked him to run a check on Tony DiNozzo and he called her back the next day. Mr. DiNozzo turned out to be clean as a whistle and a federal agent to boot. Two days later, she called him back.

"DiNozzo." He had answered.

"Tony? This is Summer." She said hesitantly.

"Hello." She could hear the surprise in his voice. "Does this call mean you've decided to have dinner with me?" The surprise had been replaced with hope.

She had laughed over the phone and said, "That's what it means. But I would like to cook you dinner, if that's alright?"

"All right? That's terrific. When did you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow, around 7:00?" she suggested.

"Tomorrow at 7:00 it is." They had hung up the phone without her saying one word about Danny. That was the real test. If a man wanted to go out with her, he had to meet her son. She didn't intentionally leave out Danny, but since she hadn't mentioned him this would be a good way to see if Mr. Handsome beyond words was too good to be true.

She cooked lasagna that night as well. She could tell that he was surprised to meet Danny but he treated him well and they got along great. Tony had even played Super Heroes with Danny.

They ended up going to the movies on the weekend and had a wonderful time there as well. The following week, Summer told Tony that if he felt like it he could join them for dinner in the evenings after work, so he did. Several times, he had been called away, but he would call later to let her know everything was all right. Some of her friends thought it was strange that they were getting involved so quickly, but to the two of them it felt right.

End Flashback

So tonight, he was coming over for lasagna again. She had added extra cheese to this one because they liked it better that way. She heard the horn of the bus beep and went outside to watch Danny run up the sidewalk. "Is Tony coming over tonight?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes he is." She told him.

"Yay!"

Tony brought her flowers but halfway through the meal he got called away. Later that night after Danny was asleep he called her again to let her know all was well. She smiled and slept peacefully after that.

The next day was Saturday. Summer and Danny were shopping at their local super center looking for the new movie that Danny kept telling her he had to have.

"There it is, Mommy." He said pointing to a set of Magnum P.I. DVDs. "That's what I want. Can we buy that for Tony?"

Summer smiled at her son's clever little ways. He wanted to get Tony a gift. She looked at the price and said, "Ok, we'll get this for Tony."

"Do I have enough, Mommy?" he asked holding out the allowance he had been saving.

"Danny, you want to use your allowance to buy Tony's present?" When he nodded, she told him, "I have to put a little money with it but that will do it." He handed her the $10 he had in his hands.

They were back at the house wrapping the present for Tony when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How's my favorite woman?" Tony asked.

"Wonderful. Are you going to make it for lunch?" Summer asked him.

"I'm afraid not." Tony answered. "But if you will meet me at the office, I will take you to lunch."

Summer hesitated. She knew the reasons why Tony hadn't introduced her to his friends at work. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Tony replied.

She looked down at the package Danny was taping up and told him, 'Then we'll be there."

She hung up the phone and told Danny they were going to see Tony's work. Danny shouted and ran to find his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony was at his desk nervously waiting for Summer and Danny to arrive. He had already let security know they would be coming and to let them up. He had decided it was time to let Summer meet his friends and co-workers and they were all here today. This new case had them all running around, but Gibbs wouldn't stop him from having lunch once they got here. Tony had changed since Gibbs had left and come back, but then so had Gibbs. It was interesting seeing him in this new light.

Ziva and McGee were talking to Abby with Gibbs listening on when the elevator doors slid open. Tony stood up and watched as Summer and Danny walked around the corner. The conversation at Gibbs desk ground to a halt when Danny shouted his name and ran over to hug his legs.

Tony started laughing and leaned over to hug his buddy back. It was amazing how used to those hugs he was yet how special each one felt. Summer walked over stealing glances in his friends' direction. When she reached him, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and turned to face the stunned crowd but was distracted by Danny pulling on his pants leg.

"Tony, we brought you a present." He announced.

"You did?" Tony asked looking up at Summer. She pulled the wrapped package from her purse and handed it to him. "It's to you from Danny."

Tony's eyes lit up and he sat down to bring Danny onto his lap. "How about we open this together then?"

Danny's answer was to start ripping the paper off the present. Tony laughed out loud when he saw what it was. He remembered staying late one night and helping put Danny to be. When Danny had asked him to tell him a story, Tony told him about Magnum and how cool he was. Tony hugged the boy on his lap and turned the present around for the others to see. Ziva, McGee and Abby were still looking shocked but Gibbs smirked at the DVDs.

"Guys, this is Summer Reynolds and her son Danny. We've been seeing each other for a month now."

Summer's hello was drowned in the sudden onslaught of questions. Tony held up his hands. "You'll have time enough to put her through the inquisition later. Right now we're going to lunch." Gibbs raised his eyebrows but didn't object. As they walked onto the elevator they could hear the other agents begging for a lunch break as well.


End file.
